¿Por qué?
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Reedición 2015. Esta es la version mejorada y aumentada de algunos de los pensamientos que tiene Himeko ante la partida y el cambio de Chikane al unirse al bando del Oorochi. Una perspectiva diferente de la Himeko que conocemos. Entren disfruten y comenten


**Hola aquí yo otra vez quizá algunos de ustedes ya hayan leído esta historia, les informo que es una reedición, me di cuenta que la original no era ya tanto de mi agrado, no se preocupen sigue siendo la misma solo que una versión 2.0 mejorada y recargada xD. Tiene más palabras que la versión anterior :P Ahora para aquellos que se preguntan qué ha pasado con Reencarnando aun continua solo que la motivación de escritura no ha surgido como yo lo deseo no desesperéis que pronto tendrán nuevo capítulo. Agradecimiento especial para la beta Reader que me ha hecho el favor de darle una revisada a esto antes de presentarlo de forma oficial. Agradecimiento especial para Yomi que sé que siempre aun desde las sombras estas vigilando que el foco siga encendido de vez en cuando. Y un agradecimiento especial para todos aquellos que me tienen paciencia y siguen esperando leer algo nuevo. Sin más aquí les dejo algo de lo que pensé podrían ser algunos de los pensamientos de Himeko ante el cambio de Chikane.**

 **¿Por qué?**  
 **By Daisuki**

Hay cosas que no logro comprender en esta vida, hay cosas que a las que no logro encontrar una respuesta lógica ni sentido alguno y hay tantas incógnitas que pasan por mi mente, pero todas se engloban en una sola palabra, más específicamente en un nombre, tu nombre.

Tengo recuerdos vagos de un sueño, o por lo menos eso creía que había sido, un hermoso e imposible sueño que jamás sucedería en la realidad, pero la idea de que fuera un sueño quedo borrada después de que Ogami-kun me basara, ahí fue cuando supe que lo que yo creí eran tan solo los fragmentos escondidos en mi mente de un hermoso sueño, eran recuerdos de algo que había pasado no mucho tiempo atrás.

Las lágrimas que brotaron ese día no fueron por la emoción infundada ante lo que hiciera Ogami-kun, ni mucho menos por que fuera algo indebido, eran lágrimas de dolor ante la verdad revelada, provocadas al ser consiente de un sentimiento, sintiendo con ello el peso de las consecuencias de mis acciones al ser ignorante de este, eso era mi dolor, eso eran mis lágrimas, gotas de verdad que trazaban líneas casi invisibles en mi rostro pero dejando marcas imborrables en mi corazón. Y no fue hasta ese instante donde el dolor me llevo a darme cuenta de un gran sentimiento escondido dentro de mí ser, e ignorado deliberadamente por mi razón.

Encontrar y ser consiente del sentimiento no es suficiente, ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de demostrarlo? Una cosa es pensarlo pero otra muy diferente es actuarlo, esas eran mis dudas y mis preocupaciones hasta ese momento, por lo menos hasta que sucediera lo que cambiaría todo a nuestro alrededor.

A pesar de todo… aun después de aquel acto tan horrible… donde… donde tu llenada de algún sentimiento ajeno a tu verdadero corazón abusaste de mi…, han pasado ya algunos días desde ese incidente y de forma irónica y llena de sentimientos encontrados aún sigo pensando en ti, terminando siempre ante dos preguntas cada vez, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aún me molesto en pensar en ti? Las ganas de verte se hacen cada vez más grandes día a día, quiero mirarte a la cara preguntarte directamente y ver lo que tus ojos me responderán, tengo muchas dudas que carcomen mi mente y mi corazón, y solo quiero saber la verdad, quiero escuchar tu verdad. Quiero saber lo que en verdad se veía en esos ojos esa noche, porque de lo que estoy segura es que solo me mostraban dolor y ninguna satisfacción, en ellos la tristeza se veía reflejada junto a un destello de impotencia o quizá arrepentimiento, si me aferro a la Chikane-chan que yo conozco, pero todo esto no puedo saberlo hasta que no te vea de nuevo frente a mí, porque sea cual sea el motivo de tus acciones, sé que debe dolerte en el fondo de tu corazón, me percate de ello en el instante en que te suplique que te detuvieras, te miré a los ojos rogando parar y vi en tu rostro un reflejo de dolor, consiguiendo con ello que tu solo desviaras tu mirada de mi a toda costa.

Mi ansiedad de verte de nuevo me ha traído aquí de nuevo, a esta tu casa, con la esperanza de que puedas volver en algún momento, a pesar de las insistencias de Ogami-kun de quedarme en el tempo por mi seguridad, no puedo estar ahí, yo deseo estar aquí, poder esperarte y al momento de tu regreso ver de nuevo tu rostro, me dijiste que querías protegerme, ¿proteger de qué? Si tanto lo deseabas hacer, ¿Por qué no estás aquí junto a mí? Quiero tus respuestas, quiero demostrar lo que siento, solo… solo quiero verte.

La espera parece eterna, no parece que tan solo han pasado algunos días desde tu partida ¿Dónde estás? El tiempo pasa y mi mente juega conmigo haciéndome creer que has regresado, todo producto de los recuerdos de los momentos vividos contigo, siempre que escucho un ruido o veo alguna sombra solo pienso que debes ser tu regresando a casa, parece como si ya estuviera delirando tenido alucinaciones tuyas.

No soy consciente del tiempo transcurrido, por un momento pienso que no es otra cosa que otra mala jugada de mi mente provocando una alucinación tuya, por un momento dudo de lo que está frente a mí, y lo que veo no es otra más que tú, tú has regresado, por fin puedo ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules que me capturan e hipnotizan, al fin puedo ver tu rostro tan sereno y delicado, doy pasos inseguros hacia ti temiendo que todo pueda ser una mentira, y a cada paso mi impaciencia crece e impulsada por mi ansiedad llego ante ti corriendo, rogando que al hacer contacto con tu cuerpo no desaparezcas como ha pasado antes. Cuando por fin logro estar entre tus brazos, siento que mi corazón se desborda de emoción, alegría y amor…

Todos mis sentidos están despiertos, puedo sentirte como me rodeas con tus brazos, puedo oler tu característico perfume fresco, mis pupilas se dilatan ante la visión de tu presencia, mis oídos desean poder escuchar tu dulce voz, mientras que mi sentido del gusto está desesperado por actuar y ser capaz de probar esos finos y delicados labios, mas como hacerlo si no se con exactitud lo que sientes por mí, ¿cómo actuar para que no huyas de mí? Reprimo esa ansiedad y me limito a solo sentir tu abrazo fuerte, me limito a sentirte a ti. Hay muchas preguntas y muchas cosas que deseo decir, pero eso puede esperar, por ahora solo importas tú y el que estés de vuelta.

Al despertar puedo sentir que por fin después de mucho he logrado dormir con tranquilidad, me lleno de un sentimiento positivo y de esperanza al recordar la velada anterior que hemos tenido, me siento bien ya que pude dormir contigo y sentir tu calor confirmándome tu presencia, al fin una noche donde no me sentía sola, me niego a abrir los ojos aun temiendo que lo que ha pasado sea solo un sueño, dormir junto a ti me ha traído tanta paz que no se si pueda encontrarla en otro lugar o momento, el dolor de días antes queda suprimido por la emoción de mi corazón de tenerte cerca.

Abro mis ojos y noto que no estás, esa ansiedad vuelve a mi asustándome, te empiezo a buscar por toda la mansión, sé muy bien que tú siempre te levantas muy temprano, pero él no encontrarte me aterra y comienzo a pensar que todo fue una cruel ilusión, quizá todo fue un sueño provocado por el cansancio y la angustia de no verte no ayuda a poner mis ideas claras y pensar donde podrías estar.

Al momento de salir de la mansión por mi desesperación no me fijo en mi atuendo y salgo así sin más que con mi simple pijama aun puesta y al encontrarte la tranquilidad llena mi ser, el poder verte y que me hables me llena de tanta dicha que siento como mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho, esta emoción me hace que por un momento no entienda tus palabras, al escucharlas de forma más clara ni siquiera las puedo procesar correctamente. En mi cabeza solo puedo asimilar que tú me dejas, y así de forma tranquila y despreocupada te vas, ¿un encuentro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Chikane-chan… ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?...

Después de haberlo asimilado aquí estoy en tu encuentro Chikane-chan, Ogami-kun me ha dicho que estará conmigo y quiere acompañarme, pero esto quiero hacerlo sola, quiero que estemos solo tú y yo. Sé que hay un destino que cumplir, y puedo entenderlo todo bien sobre las consecuencias el destino y nuestras vidas pasadas y el futuro del mundo, lo que no entiendo es el ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir tú? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que cargue con tal castigo? ¿Por qué no puedo salvarte?

Intento obtener respuestas y tú te empeñas en luchar, solo puedo detener tus golpes de espada, yo no quiero hacerte daño…

Un paso, una estocada, un choque y todo termina… o eso es lo que pareciera, mas no es así como debería terminar, no es esto lo que tiene que ocurrir, tu estas herida cuando debería ser yo la que este en tu lugar, logro sostenerte en mis brazos y no sé qué hacer, la angustia vuelve a mí, te estoy perdiendo y tus últimas palabras me dejan sin aliento, lo que estuve deseando los últimos días, lo que soñé en más de una ocasión está ocurriendo, ¿es esta la única forma en que los sueños se hacen realidad? En estos momentos nada tiene más importancia que el hacerte ver que yo siento lo mismo por ti, demostrarte que no me importa nada ni nadie más que tú, que mi único deseo es poder permanecer siempre a tu lado, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que estrecharte fuertemente a mí y besarte, besarte como sé que no lo podré hacer de nuevo, no en esta vida, con ese beso trato de demostrar todo ese amor que llevo dentro tan solo por ti, ese maravilloso amor que siento y que tiempo atrás erróneamente lo confundí con solo amistad, con sinceridad no sé cuándo la amistad se convirtió en amor o si ha sido nuestro amor de vidas anteriores acumulándose cada vez más y se desborda en este beso…

Es el momento de separarnos y yo no lo deseo, no quiero que suceda, quiero estar contigo pero no se me es permitido, y antes de soltar tu mano, juro ante todo y a sabiendas de que pueda estar actuando contra los dioses, que un día en esta vida o en la otra así pasen cientos de ciclos de reencarnación no descansare hasta encontrarte, prometiendo que te recordaré y amaré siempre hasta el final de nuestras existencias.

Nuestras manos se separan y la sensación de tu piel aún sigue conmigo, el sabor de tus labios lo sigo sintiendo en mi lamentando como va desapareciendo poco a poco; una luz blanca empieza a cubrir todo el lugar mientras te pierdo de vista, distingo como subes unas escaleras que parecen infinitas, escaleras que la llevarán a su prisión…

Camino por una de las transitadas calles de Tokio, miro mi reloj y veo que aún estoy a tiempo, al fijar mi vista al frente algo llama mi atención deteniendo mi mirar en un punto en específico, o más bien en una persona en particular. Es una joven de cabello largo y negro que ante la luz le da una tonalidad azul, posee un rostro fino, y logro distinguir unos ojos azules muy hermosos, por un par de segundos nuestras miradas se cruzan y no pasa nada, La luz esta en verde indicando poder cruzar la calle y mientras más camino hacia el otro lado de la acera mi corazón se agita más, no estoy segura de que lo ha provocado, quizá fue la intensidad de una promesa hecha en el pasado o el simple hecho de nuestro encuentro casual que desencadenó de la nada una corriente de recuerdos fugaces llegando a mi mente…un juramento, un beso, la luna, esa mirada azul. Desvío mi andar y en lugar de dirigirme hacia el otro lado del cruce, me dirijo hacia la chica de ojos azules, y al verme estoy completamente segura que sabe quién soy no hay duda alguna, es ella, no puedo más y al estar una frente a la otra nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, y ambas diciendo al mismo tiempo, "Al fin te encontré" —Chikane-chan, Himeko.


End file.
